Lay still, West, but cry all you want
by Deezaster82
Summary: Deanon from the kink meme: Prussia has a rape fetish and Ludwig is just the perfect victim. PWP, no angst, no actual rape even if it pretty much looks like it.


Disclaimer ( because, apparently, it's necessary): Not mine and that's it.

Prussia checked his watch and the knowledge of what was going happen any minute from then was enough to make heat pool in his lower abdomen already.

Sure enough, no more than one minute and thirty-three seconds later, a noise of key being pushed and turned in the lock of the entrance door was heard. Gilbert crouched down behind the couch, ambushed like a lion hunter to make sure his prey wouldn't know what hit him, and resisted the urge to crackle madly. He was- of course- more than a little proud of his awesome plan.

The door was pushed open and, with great timing, Prussia jumped from his strikehiding/strike stalking spot and bounced on his victim as soon as said individual stepped in the house.

"What the?" A cry of indignation-mixed surprise was all he got at first. Prussia took advantage of that first moment of confusion to immobilize the new comer under his weight. He pinned his arms to the floor and ground his hips down on his victim's to ensure no escape would be possible.

It didn't take long, though, for his little brother, back from a long day of unawesome work, to realize what- or rather, who- was pinning him down on the parquet. ( he spotted dust too, but that would have to be taken care of later on)

He struggled like a devil in a vain attempt to free himself.

" Bruder! What the hell are you doing?" He growled at his smirking brother while still trying to kick his legs under him.

" I just figured something" Gilbert replied enigmatically.

" And what is this 'thing' that requires my immediate and complete attention in such a radical way I can't go change, get a shower and a beer or even move at all?" Germany tried to be move again but he could only buck his lips up for Gilbert's obvious enjoyment.

" I decided it would be super awesome to rape you today. So, you are going to be a good Westy, cute n' nice and you will let me do whatever I want to you, ja ?" While he was talking, he took his time tying Germany's wrists together over his head with tape. He could still move his arms a little but Prussia had thought of something else he would do later on, so this was okay for the time being.

Germany's eyes widened. Certainly this could only be a joke and he wasn't going to play along his crazy brother's games: Prussia probably just wanted to get him scared, then he knew very well how it was going to be; Gilbert will take a picture of his 'fun face' then send it to everybody so the world could have a good laugh at his depends. It always ended like this!

" East! I've had a most shitty day, I'm tired and I'd very much like to take a shower and spend the evening in peace, can you understand this?"

" Lemme see" Prussia tapped his chin thoughtfully before answering with a smile: "...Nope!" and then, in a swift move, he ripped Germany's vest and shirt open, not caring about how much money the well cut article of clothing had costed. He didn't care about West's scandalized expression either and tore the fabric until it was completely off his brother's body.

He whistled at the sight of Germany's well built chest. " Wow West, you're hot"

" I will make you work to pay for that!" Germany hissed. He was a little less confident about this being only a joke now and tried to hit his brother with his bound hands, but Prussia stopped him easily.

" Ja whatever you say, West" On that, Gilbert laid fully down on Germany, crushing him a little and effectively trapping the youngster's arms between their bodies. He pinched, groped and stroked any piece of firm flesh his hands found, then he kissed his struggling little brother forcefully.

Germany let out a small ' oumph' noise in his brother mouth, but he was swiftly muted by Prussia's teeth biting his tongue hard. " Be a good boy, I said!" The white-haired man warned him, his red eyes much too serious for Germany's liking, and resumed kissing him, harshly.

Ludwig didn't get to fight in this, because his brother's tongue invading his mouth was merciless, it was forcing its way in and seemed bound to not leave even the smallest surface inside of his mouth untouched. Prussia, like always overwhelming, forgot to let him breath and the lack of oxygen soon made Germany feel dizzy.

Dizzy and more than a little worried.

He was about to lost consciousness, Prussia released his mouth. " Hey, don't die on me now, will you!" He allowed him to sucks in as much air as he wanted, leaving his lips alone for now to take care of his neck. Germany focused on recovering his lungs functions for a while, a short-lived moment during which he forgot- or simply was too busy panting like a fish out of the water- to fight. A harsh bite in the tender flesh of his neck made him aware of his situation again. He glared at his brother and undulated under him in a rather useless attempt to get him off. Prussia, who was probably the only entity on Earth able to appear innocent while lapping at the blood seeping from his own little brother's wounded throat, only smiled at him and moved his hands down to tug at Germany's pants.

" Gilbert...You are not going to do it for real are you?" Ludwig asked, looking unsure and so close to panicking. He wasn't going to cry, no, he was stronger than that.

" Stop me if you can!" Prussia challenged. " Come on, West! I know you can do better than that!"

Germany kicked his legs again and bucked hard so his hips collided with his brother's forcefully. That made Prussia moan in masochistic pleasure and retaliate by grounding his hips down on Ludwig's with equal force. " Oh yes, do that again!"

He cracked open the zipper of Germany's pants and yanked them down to his knees, holding his brother's down with a hand on his torso. Then, because he wanted nothing more than hear Germany protest loudly, he bit down hard on one of his nipple, so hard blood gushed out and coloured his lips red. Ludwig howled in pain and let out a fleet of curses that made Prussia proud of him.

" Good, this is very good! Not enough though..." Gilbert stated before digging his sharp nails into Germany's hips and trailing them down his upper and inner thighs, wanting to see more blood and hear more scream. Ludwig bit his own lips not give Gilbert what he wanted and struggled hard under him. But he wasn't able to hold the tears that had been pooling behind his eyes. A few drops of salty water leaked, travelled down his cheek, and were collected by Prussia's tongue who hummed in satisfaction.

" This is making me so damn hard, West! You better be prepared!"

He dug a finger between two of his little brother's ribs, closed his teeth around Germany's still intact nipple, and took advantage of Ludwig's temporary frozen state to arrange his body in a new position. Gilbert turned Ludwig over so he was laying on his belly, unfastened his bindings only to tie his wrist together again behind his back, and kicked his legs open.

Germany attempted to close his legs but Prussia only pushed them further apart, the sudden strain in his muscles and sinews made Germany let out another cry of pain that only made Prussia giggle. In the position his West was in, Gilbert was able to see his longs legs, powerful thighs and all the precious and rather big jewels he usually hid in too large boxers, as well as his perfectly round buttocks and the inviting hole in between

Gilbert stared at the beautiful display in front of him without shame and licked his lips in anticipation. He was very tempted to put his tongue into that hole a,d make his brother crazy with his oral skills but he could really not wait longer to get to the main event.

" So, West, ready for me?"

"What? No! no! You haven't even prep-" Germany didn't get to finish his protest but let out a loud pained scream as Prussia penetrated him with no preparation at all - bastard didn't even use lube - and pushed his so called five meters in without letting him adjust.

Germany moaned loudly, in pain of course, but also in pleasure. he felt breached so raw and filled to the limit of his body. For all the pain it caused, it was also an entirely new experience for him.

" Ah East!" He cried, tears running down freely now. " It hurts! Please STOP! It hurst so badly"

" Oh yeah!" Prussia moaned, his head rolling backward as he moved in and out of his brother's ass, fast and hard. " Oh Yeah, West, It's so tight! So good! Ah!"

Ludwig rested his head sideways on the parquet so the friction wouldn't scrap his nose. The position of his arms made his shoulders hurt, the muscles in his legs and thigh stained and his hole had never felt so raw before. He pushed up as much as he could against his brother's hips, crying, moaning, sometimes even screaming and muttering nonsensical things.

Prussia rammed himself inside of him with no restrains, angling his fast thrusts so his dick would hit Ludwig's prostate every time and made him scream more. None of them did last long, Prussia had been too excited and Germany too sensitive. The youngest was the first to come, spilling white hot liquid all over the wooden floor under him. Prussia followed almost suit, his cock almost painfully squeezed by West's inner walls.

They stayed like this a moment, panting and recovering, Gilbert resting his exhausted self on his brother's back.

" Hmm...You think you can untie me now? I'm about to lose an arm here" Germany eventually said, after he had recovered his voice.

"Huh...sure!" Gilbert relieved him of his weight and removed the tape around his wrists. " Sorry West"

Ludwig immediately turned around to face his brother, rubbing his sore arms. " You could have at least warned me"

Gilbert grinned sheepishly. " Well, I thought it would be more realistic if I caught you by surprise"

" I almost forgot you know..." Ludwig said after a short moment of thoughtful silence. "...For a moment I mean"

" Yeah, you looked pretty confused there. I almost changed my mind! Thank Gott I haven't, cuz this was quite awesome, don't you think?"

Germany blushed a little, not wanting to admit that his lover was right just yet. It has been Gilbert's wicked idea to propose this rape role playing thing. He only nodded a little.

" See? My ideas are always awesome!"

" Not always...But this time I have to admit...yes."

"Kesesese I knew you would see things my way!" Gilbert pulled his brother by his shoulders toward him and kissed him deeply.


End file.
